


First Kiss

by bisexualkiseryouta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cold kisses, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, angsty kind of, i dunno, internal monologue i guess, kise thinks way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of everyone in the world, did it really have to be you? And the answer was always yes, of course; how could it not be him?</p><p>How could it not be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little KiKuro oneshot with tons of inner angst for Kise because why not, ya know?

It was cold outside.

It was the kind of cold that painted your nose red and made you rub your hands together furiously in order to retain some semblance of feeling in your fingertips; the kind of cold that gnaws away at you, burning you with its frigidness, creeping through the thick clothes you bundle up in and taking hold of your body's warmth. It was the kind of cold you avoid at all costs because the coldness seeps deep into your bones, the freezing air turning you to ice.

It was  _cold_.

Kise always hated the cold.

The way it bites at your exposed flesh, dancing along your skin and raising goosebumps; the way its all consuming, keeping warmth and heat tucked far away, a mere memory in your mind. Kise  _hated_ it- hated it with a passion. The cold meant heavy coats and cold sweating and lips tinged with blue. Kise much preferred the heat; he loved the golden sunshine and the warmth against his face. He could wear basketball shorts and a t-shirt instead of three sweaters and a puffy jacket that made it feel like he was dragging around a blanket all day.

Kise continued shuffling down the street, uncomfortably heavy boots crunching on the snow, keeping his gaze on the ground so he could avoid the icy patches that threatened to send him careening into the road or drag him down into the snow. His gloved hands were firmly buried in his pockets, fingers seeking a warmth that wasn't offered. He could feel the tips of his ears turning red and he could see the little puffs his breathing formed in the air. Kise was staring at the ground so intently that it took him a moment to notice the person who fell into step behind him, causing him to jolt slightly when his eyes caught sight of a mop of powder blue hair. A pale hand reached out to steady him.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise's eyes slid to where a pale, gloveless hand clutched at his jacket sleeve, keeping him from falling flat on his butt in the snow. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

"Hello, Kise-kun. I am on my way to the store to pick up some things for my grandmother."

"And it couldn't wait?"

"I'm afraid not."

Kise's gaze trailed over his friend's body, noting the lack of proper clothing for the weather. "I forgot to put on my jacket and gloves." Kuroko shrugged as though it wasn't such a big deal to be galavanting around outside without a jacket when its literally  _freezing_. "Why is Kise-kun out in this weather?"

"Oh! I'm on my way home from a photo shoot." The blond smiled sheepishly. "I decided to walk home to get some fresh air; I didn't realize how miserable it was outside." Kise remembered how worried his agent and the makeup artists looked when he declined a ride home- but he didn't feel like being stuck inside a car for thirty minutes with the heater going at full blast long after he's warmed himself up. "Mm." Kuroko nodded, tilting his head to the side, bangs sliding across his forehead, a crease forming between his eyebrows, processing the information.

 _Aw, so cute, Kurokocchi~_ Kise admired how absolutely  _adorable_ the other boy looked when he was thinking. Not that Kuroko didn't always look adorable, because he did. He absolutely did. Everything about Kuroko was adorable, really; the powder blue hair that was always a mess in the mornings, the intense azure blue eyes framed with thick, black lashes, the small, shell pink lips that Kise imagined to be soft, so, so  _soft_... Not that Kise spent a lot of time imagining what Kuroko's lips would feel like against his own or anything. Because that would be wrong. Because Kuroko saw him as  _just_ a friend, and  _just_ a friend should not be imagining how nice it would feel to press his lips against his or how Kuroko would probably taste like those vanilla shakes he loved or how that blue hair would feel like silk between his fingers...  _Just_ a friend wouldn't have been doing that.

Not to say that Kise was in denial about how he felt; he wasn't. Kise Ryouta was not an idiot when it came to romance and feelings and crushes and he could say without a doubt in his mind that his feelings towards Kuroko were definitely  _not_ just friendly. But, that didn't really mean much, did it? What kind of friend would he be if he acted on his wishes- if he kissed Kuroko? If he forced the other boy to accept his feelings? Not a good one, that's for sure. And, even if he didn't mind being a crappy friend and possibly destroying their friendship, what would telling Kuroko accomplish? Would the inevitable rejection really do anything more than shatter Kise's heart into a million tiny pieces? Would it bring anything besides hurt feelings and loneliness?

Kise couldn't say- no matter how much he thought about it, mulled over the pros and the cons, confessing never seemed to be worth it. There were too many "if"s; too many uncertainties to risk losing Kuroko forever. And, Kise was sure he could live with being  _just_ a friend. Being around Kuroko could be enough.  _It could be enough._

But, it wasn't, was it?

No, it wasn't.

Because Kise was selfish, so very, very selfish when it came to Kuroko. He wanted more; he wanted kissing and touching and things that  _just_ a friend doesn't do. Kise wanted his feelings to be reciprocated.

But that couldn't happen, could it?

No, it couldn't.

"Kise-kun?" Kise refocused on Kuroko, eyes trailing over the feathery bangs and fluttery eyelashes that he'd long since burned into his memory, eyes meeting the intense blue gaze that made him squirm slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine! Just a little tired is all." Kise flashed an enormous smile that felt heavy and awkward on his lips. He shouldn't think about things like that while Kuroko was literally  _right there_. What if he slipped up and said something? A single mistake could bring his entire relationship with his Kurokocchi crashing down, and that would be... indescribably painful. _  
_

Wow. Kise really had become a sad sap- a hopeless romantic with no real hope to speak of. All flowery words and meaningful gazes that would eventually amount to nothing. _Out of everyone in the world, did it really have to be you?_ And the answer was always yes, of course; how could it not be him?

How could it not be?

Kise finally noticed that Kuroko's hand was still clutching at his jacket, had been the whole time, and, as his lips started to form a question, Kuroko stood on his tip toes, tugging on Kise's collar to bring him closer, closer,  _closer_. There was no time for Kise to over think or question or weigh the action against the assumed results; there was just a set of vanilla-flavored lips crashing against his own in a first kiss that was most probably sloppy and messy but seemed painfully perfect at the time.

Kuroko's lips were cold and slightly chapped, and Kise didn't mind one bit that this kiss didn't match up with any of his fantasies- there was no explosion of fireworks or romantic confession or setting sun. There was just his lips and Kuroko's lips and a heat that spread through him and chased away the burning cold he'd so grown accustomed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ You can find my other fics on here --------> http://zombie-apocalypse-or-not.tumblr.com/
> 
> BYEEEEEEE!


End file.
